A Crow and His Rose
by psychovampire-Abraxas
Summary: After 4 years of the Uchiha massacre, Suri Taichi sneaks in the forest and meets Itachi. After being found out that she was with Itachi, she becomes a rogue ninja and joins the Akatsuki to become closer to Itachi. Will she complete this mission? OCXItachi. LAST CHAPTER HAS A LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Suri knew she would probably get in trouble going out of the village without permission. But I must see him, thought she. Itachi Uchiha, the man she was so curious to see ever since she was 10 and she did see Itachi a couple of times before walking in the village. She heard about him killing his clan and how he let his younger brother, Sasuke, live. That was 4 years ago. I'm 15, I can handle myself.

She then thought of other rouge ninjas, if she had to fight them and get hurt she brought a little first-aid kit. As she jumped through the trees she felt a presence below her somewhere. Suri jumped down and walked on further into the forest. A few minutes later she came across a man sitting under a tree. Walking cautiously forward, a kunai at the ready, she approached him and saw that he wore a robe with red clouds on it.

The man turned his raven colored head toward her and she stood still looking into the eyes of the Sharingan. She gasped for she knew who the man was, "Itachi?" She slowly came up to him, telling him,"Don't worry. I'm not going to harm you in any way." Itachi deactivated his Sharingan and relaxed against the tree again. Suri came to sit beside him.

Itachi couldn't stop looking at the young girl with her beautiful brown eyes and short brown or black hair. Her eyes reminded him of chocolate which reminded him of his favorite sweet treat. Suri looked into Itachi's eyes and saw loneliness in the dark gray depths of them. She then sensed a wound on Itachi's body. "Um, Itachi, I sense a wound on you. Could I heal it for you?"

He looked back at her, amazed at the skill she had for sensing chakra flow from wounds. He grabbed her upper arm and made her sit her on her knees in front of him. Itachi moved the top of his robe over so Suri could see the little gash on his cheek. Oh the robe was hiding it, thought she. She stretched her hands over the bloody scratch and formed the green chakra over it, killing the germs or foreign substances.

In a minute the cut was gone. Itachi reached his hand out to touch his cheek. All he felt was his smooth unscratched skin. He gave her a little smirk and said,"Thank you. You're quite skilled at Medical Ninjutsu. " Suri blushed and said,"Your welcome and thank you."

Hmmm.. not much of a talker is she, thought Itachi. "What brings you out of the Leaf village this late at night?" Suri stuttered,"Well... I heard from Sasuke that you were here and decided to find you. Four years ago, I always went to the Uchihas to talk and I would see you with Sasuke, laughing and talking with him." Itachi nodded with understanding. "I think I have seen you a couple of times before. By the way, what is your name," asked Itachi.

"Suri Taichi." Itachi tried out her name and found that he loved the way her name sounded on his lips. His heart beat a bit faster as he quickly looked at her body. She had curves even though she was not yet a woman. Suri blushed as she heard Itachi say her name over and over.

Itachi then asked,"Suri, would you like to sit next to me?" Suri then said in her mind, an opportunity to be with Itachi! Don't lose it! She got up and sat down beside him. They were shoulder to shoulder and silent.

"So you have heard about what I done. Are you not afraid to be near me," asked Itachi. "At first I was, but then I knew who you were so my fear went away." For some reason, Suri felt protected by this strong body sitting beside her. "Hm. Do you know anything else besides your medical ninjutsu?" "I can do ninjustsu and some taijutsu, but I'm the best in genjutsu. They called me the genjutsu princess."

A genjutsu princess, huh? "I guess that means I'm a prince of genjutsu." Suri smiled at him. Itachi felt his blood turn hot, felt it running through his viens. Why is she effecting me this way?

Just looking at Itachi made her blush and made her feel nervous. What is this feeling? Itachi read her mind, knew what she was thinking. Her sex hormones was raging out of control as his was. Suri felt like she couldn't breathe and neither could Itachi.

Gulping and stuttering, Suri tried to say,"I-Itachi, are you feeling alright? Because I don't feel so good." Surprisingly Itachi took her hand and put it on his heart. Suri's heart stopped as she felt Itachi's hard chest underneath her palm and thought she felt his heart beat the same rhythm as hers. He finally spoke,"Does this answer your question?" She smiled, blushed and answered,"Yes."

Without thinking, Itachi caressed her jawline and up to her ear. Suri shivered from the inside out at his touch so gentle and calm. Itachi looked at Suri's slightly parted lips. He wanted to kiss those warm plumb and pink skins that concealed her mouth. But he couldn't because he was a criminal and she was supposed to be in the village at this hour at night.

Itachi decided that it was his time to part. "Suri, you should be at your village. I must be going too." He lightly kissed the corner of her mouth and stood. Suri quickly got up and asked,"Wait! Will I see you again?" Itachi turned to her and said,"I honestly don't know. Just maybe you might see me again."

He hoped that they would meet again soon. Suri turned to go her way to her village and said,"Bye, Itachi." Itachi looked back at her gave her a little smile and jumped into the trees. You're too young to understand the meaning of love between a man and a woman, Suri. Maybe when you are older will you then be my... lover.

As she jumped from branch to branch she soon reached the entrance to Konoha. She went through the guarding posts and was home free... till she heard an old voice from behind her. "And where have you been?" She turned and it was the 3rd Hokage. "Uumm.."

"You've been outside without permission. I'm sorry but you are now considered a rouge ninja." "But my Hokage...", said Suri as she tried to make him change his mind. "I have to follow the rules of the Kages, my dear. I'm sorry," he said sadly. Suri bowed and went home to tell her family the news and to pack some of her things. After packing she headed to the Hokage's office and told him that she was leaving now.

Now I wonder where I should go? An idea came to her. Maybe I should join the Akatsuki now that I'm not loyal to the village anymore. But what if they don't except me and can't find nowhere else to go? Man this is going to become complicated, Suri said grumpily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Suri walked on, headed nowhere, she sensed that someone was watching her. Where should I go, thought she. Should I stop and take a rest and continue in the morning or should I just keep going? She had already walked so far her leg muscles were aching. She felt like collapsing on to the dust ground.

She saw a forest ahead and slowly walked toward it. Just a little more, she told herself. A flashback of her and Itachi meeting came back and she then wondered if he would be the one to watch and protect her now. She soon reached the forest and lied under a tree. She fell asleep instantly and couldn't feel herself being lifted by a pair of arms.

Itachi jumped through the trees as he held Suri in his arms, trying to take her somewhere safe. He kept thinking that she should be in the Akatsuki with him, but decided to wait for whatever she might have to say. He felt her stir in his arms and jumped down to lay her on the ground. He sat down beside her and then saw her eyes open. Suri propped herself up and asked,"Itachi? Where did you come fr- You were the one I was feeling just a while ago."

Itachi wasn't surprised that she could feel his chakra and such. "Where are you headed," asked Itachi. She thought for a few seconds and replied,"I don't know. I'm a rouge ninja now and don't have anywhere to go." She was silent again and then thought of an idea,"Well I could become a member of the Akatsuki, but I don't think that I'm that much powerful to join." Itachi then thought to himself, you just have no idea how strong you really are, Suri.

Running her fingers through her short brown hair she tried thinking of a plan. Itachi sat thinking to himself also. Itachi then said,"Come on, we should talk some where else." He scooped her into his arms and was jumping through the trees again. Suri grabbed on to the front of his robe, accidentally pulling it down and revealing his fishnet and bluish gray V neck shirt.

She blushed pink as she stared at the fishnet covered chest of the Uchiha that did seem to radiate sexiness, no matter how he acts. Itachi moved his eyes down to look at Suri. He saw her cheeks blushing pink and smiled. It's true about what they said about the Uchihas, thought Itachi. Itachi then came across an old abandoned house.

He jumped on the ground, dropped Suri on her feet and then said,"Follow me." Suri tailed behind him like how a duckling follows the mother. She was going to ask where are they going but decided to keep her mouth shut. She then soon saw the old house and her question was answered. Feeling a little afraid of being in the back by herself she caught up with Itachi and moved herself closer to him.

Itachi looked over at his side and found Suri walking beside him. He had the urge to put his arm around her, to protect her. They reached the house and Itachi opened the door and let her in first. As he entered he shut the door behind him. It was dark inside except for the moonlight shining through the windows.

He found a pile of wood and did a little fire jutsu to light it. Now the house did seem cozy with a fire going. There was no furniture but they would use Itachi's robe as a blanket. Suri sat down on the floor, nearby the moonlit window, and watched as Itachi tried making this place a comfortable place for tonight. For some reason it made her giggle softly, watching Itachi walk back and forth.

After he was done, Itachi walked to Suri and sat down beside her. "Do you know where you would like to go," asked Itachi. "Well I've been thinking and I do want to join the Akatsuki but I'm not strong enough. And I thought that maybe I should just go out into the world and train myself till I think I can be in the Akatsuki." And to be with you, she added silently. Itachi nodded and said,"I see. And how long do you plan to train?"

She was stumped. "I don't know. I think it will depend on the time that I can achieve doing some just I want to accomplish." All was silent again. Out of nowhere, Suri asked,"Why are you being so nice to me, Itachi?" Itachi was shocked that she thought so of him.

"You do think that I am being nice to you," asked Itachi. Suri shook her head 'Yes'. Itachi sighed and said,"I'm being so kind to you is because... I admire you. In a way I think you are just like me." What? I'm like him, but how?

"How am I like you?" Itachi tried resisting whatever he wanted to say but slipped out,"Doing something you know is wrong but just trusting your strong will." That did make sense about her, but what about him? "Oh," said Suri. Suddenly Itachi pulled her close to him, lifting her chin up to look at him in the eyes.

His eyes were back to a very dark gray instead of the Sharingan red eyes. "Suri, I do want to protect you, form anything possible. Only you has made me feel this way." Oh no where am I, a romance novel? "I think that, Suri, I have fallen in love with you. From the first time I seen your eyes, 4 years ago, I knew that you possessed something that I would need." Suri felt blood rushing through her entire being.

As she cupped his face with one hand she asked,"And what might that be?" He did the same, pulling her face closer to his,so close that their lips were almost touching. "Your heart that jumps at the sight of me," whispered Itachi. Suri felt his breath fanning her face, wishing that he could just kiss her. Before she could say anything else Itachi dropped his lips upon hers, kissing her gently.

Suri was shocked at how the feel of his lips on her own made fire burn inside her. She returned the kiss in response to something that gnawed inside her. That made Itachi press her closer to him. He felt her breasts against his chest and then deepened the kiss. Suri moaned,"Itachi..."

Itachi looked into her eyes and found them very much different from hours ago. They were sparkling with longing, begging him to kiss her again. He gave her a little smile, kissed her on the forehead and told her to get some sleep. Itachi lied down beside her, covering both of them with his robe. Suri snuggled deep into Itachi's chest, hoping that she would get some sleep while he protected her.

Suri woke up and found herself in a strange yet comfortable room. There was a fire in the fireplace behind her and she was sitting up on a fur rug. She was wearing nothing underneath the dress she had on. The only thing keeping it on her was a tie string around her neck. She looked ahead and seen someone standing at an open window.

The figure turned around and it was Itachi, wearing a white button up shirt with almost all the buttons undone and somewhat tight black pants. His hair was in a pony tail yet a lot of his long hair was astray form the rest bounded by a strap. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up," said the dream Itachi. He then walked to her and sat in front of her. He slowly took his hand and undid the string behind Suri's neck and let the top of the dress fall off.

Suri tried covering herself but Itachi stopped her. He started caressing her face, causing her to close her eyes. As she let herself be devoured by Itachi's mouth her mind went fuzzy. Suri woke up being so close to Itachi's face she jumped. She knew that morning was here because the sunlight streamed through the windows.

The light hit on Itachi's face, making him seem like the innocence of a child not caring whatever trouble came. As she sat for a few minutes she felt Itachi stir. As Itachi looked at her she looked away, remembering a little of the passionate dream she had. "So are you going to go train," asked Itachi. "Yes. And I don't know when I'll be back."

Itachi helped her pack what she needed and led her out the door. He followed her for just a few minutes and both said their goodbyes. "I guess I'll just see you as soon as I can, Itachi. Don't let anyone take my place before I come back." He smiled and agreed to save the open Akatsuki position till she came back. Both went their separate ways and they never saw each other again till after 4, almost 5, years.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Making hand signs for some genjutsu move, Suri practices to become stronger, like what she has been doing for the past four years. I hope that I'm now strong enough to join the Akatsuki, thought Suri. And maybe I'll be with Itachi. For these almost five years I couldn't stop thinking about him. I hope he hasn't changed.

Meanwhile, in the forest where she was training in, someone was spying on her. The way she made hand signs and the chakra she had was extraordinary. I've got to tell the leader, thought the spy known as Zetsu. Zestu appeared before the leader named Pein and said,"Leader, I think I found someone who might be useful to the Akatsuki." Pein then asked,"Who is it?"

"I don't know but she's from the Leaf village." A woman, from the Leaf? How interesting, thought Pein. That will make two Leaf shinobi in the Akatsuki. "Go fetch her, Zetsu," commanded Pein.

In the middle of completeing a jutsu, someone appears behind Suri. She turns around and gasped when she saw Zetsu. "Who are you," she asked. She looked at the robe that he wore. He's from the Akatsuki.

Itachi must want me to join, thought she. The plant like human said,"You'll know soon enough. Will you join the Akatsuki?" Suri stalled a moment as to trick him to make him think that she was thinking when she really did want to join. She finally said,"Yes. I want to join the Akatsuki." And want to join along with Itachi, she added to herself.

Zetsu then said,"Follow me then." Suri walked behind the plant human all the way to the Akatsuki. She entered the open cavern enterance and was greeted by nine other black cloaked figures. She could sense Itachi in the bunch. The figure from the middle approached her.

He then said,"To join the Akatsuki you must answer some questions." Suri nodded. "To start it off, why do want to join the Akatsuki?" I can't say that I want to join because someone I know is here then they'll be on to me, thought Suri. "I want to join because... almost five years ago I was banished from my village and have nowhere else to go. I've heard so much about the organization I thought that I should maybe become a part of it."

Don't get too personal, Suri, thought Itachi to himself. Itachi looked at Suri, at how much she has changed. Her short dark brown hair have grown to about her mid back instead of being up to her neck, her body looked very curvy, so filled out, and she has grown an inch or two. She didn't look like the girl who found him in the forest 5 years ago. She now looked like a woman.

The leader then said,"Next question. Do you think you are strong enough to join?" I've been training all these years I should be. "I am. I can do a bit of everything, but my specialty is using genjutsu and medical ninjustu," she said proudly. The leader seemed interested already and said,"Well a medical ninja on our side. Seems we're lucky to have one." Pein asked the last question,"Would you kill if I told you to?"

Suri thought for a few seconds before answering. "Yes," she said strongly, keeping her voice calm. The leader took her hand and shook it. "Welcome to the Akatsuki. You may go stand with the other members." She nodded and walked to the eight figures.

She walked slowly, hoping that she would find Itachi. Close to the end she found him standing beside a tall shark man. She stood beside the opposite side of Itachi and quickly looked at him. He looked back and... somehow he did look different. He looked like he didn't get so much sleep.

I wonder if he hasn't slept because be kept thinking about him as I have about him, she thought to herself. The leader caught the attention of everyone and said,"Since we have a new member, let her have a tour so she knows where and how things are here. Any volunteers?" Nobody spoke up. Itachi then said,"I will." "Any reason why you would do it, Itachi," asked Pein.

"We are from the same village and I think she will feel more comfortable with me." After a few minutes of awkward silence Pein then said,"Alright. Then I might as well put her with you and Kisame for missions." Suri then had an idea come to her. Since she was a medical ninja, everyone will need something on their missions. Before she could tell the leader he was gone, as well as the other members except for Itachi.

Itachi took her hand and led her deeper into the cave lair. "Itachi, where are we going?" Itachi said without looking at her,"To our room where you will be till tomorrow." Suri was now confused. "Why tomorrow?"

Again he didn't look at her and said,"To show everyone your skills." He stopped and then looked at her, in her eyes. "I know that your training must have really improved the way you are, Suri. You can do it." She stored those encouraging words into her memory. She felt like kissing those lips that just said those wonderful words.

Geez, haven't been with Itachi for an hour and you already feel so lovey dovey, Suri. Get a hold of yourself, thought she. But it's going to be a bit hard when he's holding my hand. Suri then said,"Well let's go on to the room, shall we?" Itachi began walking again down the long hallway to his room.

They soon reached the door and when Itachi opened it Suri stepped in and Itachi closed the door behind him. "Wow! It's pretty big,"said Suri. "Yes it is." Itachi looked through his closet to find clothes and robe in her size. He threw them on the bed and said,"Try these on."

Itachi went into the bathroom to give her a little privacy, even though she didn't want none. She was used to changing clothes in the open. She's done it for about five years. She took off her ragged clothes and put on the fishnet shirt, the high neck black sleeveless shirt, and tight bluish-gray pants and slipped on her long black ninja boots with the toes showing. She then slipped on her robe that was black with red clouds as Itachi came out of the bathroom.

She asked,"How do I look?" Itachi smiled and said,"You look... beautiful." She blushed and sat down on the bed. She sighed and asked,"Well I like it here?" He sat down beside her and said,"As long as I'm here, you will be safe from anything."

The evening sky shone it's lights through the window and Suri suddenly felt so tired. She yawned and said,"I'm sleepy. I think I'll sleep now." She took off her robe and put it at the foot of the bed. She lied down on the spot near the wall and Itachi lied down with her, watching her sleep. After what seemed like a forever Itachi wrapped an arm around her and feel asleep.

The next morning Suri showed what she could do. Everyone was impressed by the genjutsu she could do. She made the illusions seem so real, gave no clue to anyone how to get out of them. They had to use their own techniques to get out of them. She then told what she can heal with her medical skills.

Half the day has come and gone already and it has all been for her. She felt special. Before going to her's and Itachi's and Kisame's room, a blonde 19 year old came up to her and said to her,"Hey, Suri. Do you like art?" She turned and saw Deidara. "Yeah. I draw sometimes."

"Do you like my art?" He held out a clay sculpture of a little bird. Suri giggled and said,"I think your art is cute." "Finally someone who agrees about my art, un. Bye." Suri waved good bye at her new best friend.

In her room she found Itachi already on the bed, waiting for her. She smiled as she came in. Closing the door she then came up to Itachi and then asked,"Impressed with my skills?" He said with a smile on his face and in his voice,"Yes, I am." She lied down beside him and they started talking.

Itachi even told her about the things he wasn't going to tell anyone. With understanding, she took everything in, and she was loving him even more than when she did those years ago. She now knew about his Mangekyo Sharingan, too. She became more worried about Itachi's health. Suri then promised herself that she will protect and help Itachi whenever she seems fit, no matter what he may say.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a few months of getting used to living with the Akatsuki, Suri has made best friends and maybe an enemy rival or two. It seems that only yesterday she joined, showed off, and was fully accepted in. But that was really back in March and today was May 23rd, her birthday. She is 19 now, four years older than when she first met Itachi. I wonder if anyone has any surprise for me since I told them that my birthday when I fist came in, thought Suri.

Kisame, her best friend besides Deidara, came up to her and said to her,"You know with you going on missions with me Itachi has been useful. With your genjutsu Itachi doesn't need to use his sharingan. You do know about it, don't you?" "Yeah. He told me about it accidentally the day I first came here."

Kisame asked her,"And are you worried about him?" She didn't want to admit it, but she was worried about Itachi a whole lot ever since he told her about the Mangekyo Sharingan. She stayed silent. Kisame told her to always have Itachi's back, to help him out even though he may not need it. She nodded her head and Kisame went to do whatever.

As the day progressed everyone gave her a happy birthday and let her go on her way. Deidara was growing so attached to her he decided to throw a little party for her. Hidan, the Jashinist, said,"Yeah! She'll really have a time." He then tried to convince Kakuzu to go buy a cake or a gift. "No! I'm not wasting money on just a little thing like a birthday."

Deidara then said to him,"Come on. It only comes once a year." Kakuzu sighed and then asked,"What does she like?" Deidara smirked and said,"She likes books, the..." he blushed a little,"romance kind of thing." Kakuzu then knew what he was talking about and went to go get one. Dei blew out a sigh of relief.

Tobi came along and asked,"Sempai, can I go distract Suri while you make the party?" Deidara then said,"Yeah go on, un. But don't keep her for too long." Tobi ran to get Suri out of the lair so the party could be prepared. While everyone got a cake, drinks, and other stuff Itachi stood in a corner, thinking about her. What gift from me would be perfect for her, he thought.

Suri and Tobi walked around outside, through the forest, and by the river. They sat by the bank and Tobi asked her,"Why is Suri-chan in the Akatsuki?" Suri hesitated but then said,"Because I made a promise to Itachi that I would join if I got myself to be strong enough. And I just couldn't break that promise." Tobi shook his head in understanding. It was getting dark and time to go back to the lair.

As they walked to the Akatsuki, Tobi stayed ahead to make Suri wait for just a few seconds before entering. Tobi turned and told Suri to close her eyes as he opened the door. He led her inside, shut the door and told her to open her eyes. She opened them and was surrounded in darkness. "What is the meaning of this?"

As she switched on the light everyone jumped out and yelled,"Surprise!" Suri gasped as she saw a cake, a small present wrapped, and sake, soda, and juices, everything else that completes a party. They ate the cake, watched her open her present. She was surprised at what she got. It was a romance novel.

She smirked at asked,"Who got this for me?" Kakuzu said he did and Deidara interrupted by saying that he suggested it. She giggled because she had the attention tonight, considering she wasn't the only girl in the Akatsuki. They played games, suggested by Tobi of course. Before the party was over she asked if anyone would like to watch a movie before bed. Everyone agreed and sat on the big red couch.

They watched a sci-fi movie. Suri sat next to Itachi, laying her head on his shoulder. Itachi looked at Suri, wanting to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her when she first came into the organization. No, he wanted to kiss her the first time they met in the forest.

He did give her a kiss that night so many ago, but it was an uncontrollable urge. He wanted to kiss her with meaning, something that both would remember, and to help him say that he loved her. Resisting to bring her lips to his, he kissed the top of her head, her silk and ocean smelling dark brown hair on his lips intoxicating. He laid his head on top of hers, watching the movie. He then knew what present to give her tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After the movie went off and everyone cleaned up, everyone went to their respective rooms. Kisame and Itachi were talking to each other before Itachi came into the room. I wonder what they were talking about, Suri thought. "Hey Itachi, is Kisame going to sleep in here tonight?" He looked over his shoulder and said,"No. He'll be sleeping on the couch."

"OK," replied Suri. She slowly unbuttoned her robe. Itachi turned toward her and said,"Suri, I need to talk to you, about today and... a present I have for you." Suri's eyes sparkled and turned her attention on Itachi, her robe halfway unbuttoned. Itachi told her to close her eyes and she did.

Suri kept her mouth and eyes shut till Itachi said so. Itachi approached her and then slowly leaned down to drop his lips on hers. When his lips lightly touched hers, his eyes closed as he pressed harder against her mouth. Suri felt her stomach flip and her heart beat twice as fast as she feels of Itachi's lips on her. Those lips were soft and warm she wanted to touch them with her fingertips.

She felt his mouth leave and opened her eyes. That was the second kiss she had received from him. He must really care for her to do that. She wanted more and her body ached for something more. She finally spoke to break the silence,"So, that's what my present is? A kiss from you?"

Itachi smirked and replied,"There's more to it than just a kiss." He took her hand in his and pulled her close to him, chest to chest. His eyes were dark onyx, not the blood red sharingan as always, yet they were shining with some sort of light. He took one of hands and cupped one side of her face, ready to kiss her again. He looked into her dark brown eyes and saw love in there.

Suri felt blood rush to her face as Itachi dove his mouth on hers again. She loved having her face held by his hand. With her free arm she wrapped it around Itachi's neck, wanting to press against him and keep him there. Itachi let her hand go and let it wrap around his neck as well. Suri used her arms to try to pull his head down so he could deepen the kiss.

Itachi couldn't take it, Suri is wanting more of the kiss than just the moving of mouths against each other. So he began licking her bottom lip, making her open for him. He explored her cavern and learning quickly she done the same to him. Their tongues then tangoed and Suri loved the friction that was happening. She moaned as Itachi done amazing things to her with only his tongue.

She slid her fingers through his long ponytail, loving how the silkiness of his hair and also the kisses made her skin turn sensitive. Itachi disrupted the kiss to get under Suri's neck. Forgetting about the real world and going into the world of passion, he began licking her neck, the sides and under the chin. He heard Suri moan again and felt of her fingers trying to take out the hair strap. "Suri," he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Would you want to be with me forever, even if we can't be like this, in a world of our own with just the two of us?" Itachi removed himself from her neck and met her eyes. Suri looked into his dark eyes and saw loneliness. She always had the feeling that she should stay with him no matter what.

She cupped one side of his face with her hand and then said,"As long as you are near me or I know that you are with me mentally and in my heart, then yes. I would love to be with you for always." She lightly kissed Itachi's slightly parted lips. She then felt like crying because Itachi was caressing her as if she was his only important thing in the world. A tear fell on to her cheek and slid down her face. Itachi wiped it away with his thumb.

"Suri?" She looked back at him, waiting for his question. "Will you love me tonight?" She blushed and felt tears coming again. Her heart beat fast she could barely breathe.

She managed to ask softly,"How would you like me to love you?" Itachi lightly kiss her lips and replied,"However you think is you. I will surely love whatever you do." She smiled a little smile and began to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck again, wanting passion. Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Both of their bodies were warm, each body part met.

It felt so right to be in his arms, being loved by him. Suri skimmed her lips across his jaw line and to the back of his ear. Then she went down his neck, making him have shivers. Itachi wanted her soft lips on his skin forever. She was so gentle with him.

She fingered with his three-ringed necklace as she used the tip of her tongue to lick at his collarbone. Itachi's heart skipped a beat as Suri's tongue touched him. She went back to kissing him, hungrily. Itachi kissed her back equally. The robe suddenly felt so heavy so Suri hurriedly slipped it off and roamed her hands wherever they were on Itachi's body.

Itachi did the same thing, running his hands over her backside and her curves. He felt her breasts pushing against his hard chest. His hands wanted to touch her soft white skin underneath the clothes. He let go of her lips and went down her neck. He wanted to go down further.

He grabbed the bottom hem of her shirt and as she put her arms in the air he took it off. She was just wearing her fishnet shirt now. It was low enough so he could lick her collarbone. As he did Suri grabbed his shoulder as ecstasy began to ride on her, her mind becoming so light. All Suri could think about now was having Itachi in her, making love to her.

Itachi was taking off his robe too, with a little help from Suri, and it fell to the ground. With her heart beating fast she suddenly felt hot and wanted to take off her clothes. The passionate fires spread through her entire being, making her blush and turning her ears red also. Itachi must be feeling the same way because he lingered near her breast. She then started to take off her fishnet shirt and Itachi took it off the rest of the way.

She wasn't wearing a bra and Itachi saw her creamy white breasts topped with rose bud nipples. She was Temptation in the flesh. Leaving his inhibitions behind, he began massaging one them and playing with the now erected nipple with his thumb. Suri felt like her knees would buckle because of Itachi's touch. She knew that they were near the bed so she pulled Itachi down on her as she eased back on the sheets.

She pulled his head down, telling him to continue fondling with her. He massaged, licked and teased her nipples till they were so hard that Suri grabbed Itachi's hair for release. She moaned out,"Itachi..." Her voice sent shivers through him and made his blood flow faster through his veins. He knew he must be doing a good job since she said his name.

"Do you like this," he asked, his voice husky, as he ran his thumbs over both pebbles. She arched her back toward him, wanting more fire to run over her body caused by Itachi and his way of pleasuring her. "Yes, yes I do, Itachi," she gasped out. As the fire in her rose higher, the hold on Itachi's hair made his strap come apart, his raven hair cascading down his back and onto her sensitive body. Itachi looked so sexy with his hair down, which made Suri blush even more.

She untied his headband and lied it down on the night stand beside the bed. His eyes searched her upper body, loving how soft her skin felt under his tongue. Itachi trailed his fingertips from her face to her white mountains and a little past her navel. He used his thumb to massage the skin of her hip. Suri squirmed a little as Itachi sneaked his thumb into the waist band of her pants.

Her core then ached and burned for him. She wanted to be naked along with Itachi, wanted to kiss and lick every inch of him into her memory. Itachi heard Suri sigh a sigh of desire. He then wanted to tease her, make her drool and beg for him. Getting off of her he lied beside her, propped himself on his elbow and then slowly raised his shirt up.

Suri then see his bellybutton, then his abs and then his pecs. The cool air hit Itachi's chest which made his nipples a bit erected too. Suri could feel tears trying to come in her eyes and blood rush to her face. He was so beautiful she really did want to cry. His half smile completed the pose he made.

Suri felt like she could just melt right there into his body. She wanted to touch him but was afraid he might disappear. She inwardly moaned for she wanted him and his body. As if knowing what she was thinking, Itachi motioned to her to come to him. She crawled closer to him till they were skin to skin.

Flames blazed again when Itachi skimmed his fingers over her exposed skin. The flames went down to between her legs. A small orgasm went through her. Wow! Even the slightest touch from him and I shiver.

Suri always wanted to touch his face, so with her fingertips she traced over the tear troughs under his eyes. She then traced his chest and further down to the waist band of his pants. Suri took off Itachi's shirt and necklace and placed them at the foot of the bed. His muscular form was perfect. She wanted to rub them forever.

Itachi lifted her chin and asked while smiling,"Couldn't resist?" Suri blushed and didn't say anything. He then kissed her again, feeding the flames between them. They wrapped each other in their arms, exploring the others body. After kissing her so passionately Itachi kissed down her neck, to the valley between her breasts and to her navel.

He then went down a little past her navel and stopped. Suri then thought in her mind, Aawww, why did you stop? Knowing what she was thinking, Itachi started pulling down her pants. Suri felt them coming down over her thighs, her knees, ankles and was completely off. She was almost naked except for her lace panties.

Hmm...interesting, thought Itachi. He spread her legs with his knee and knelt between her thighs. She gasped and held on to the bed sheets for she knew what would happen, if all that she read in romance novels were true. Itachi caressed her inner thighs and slowly made his way up. He leaned his head down and licked her through the lace.

Suri felt flames eating on her skin and in her core as Itachi's touch continued. Without taking her panties off he plunged a finger in her. The lace was getting wet from her liquids. Suri moaned as Itachi twirled his finger inside her, touching her slick walls. He withdrew his finger and saw the damp spot on Suri's panties.

Seductively he hooked his fingers into the lace undergarment and pulled it down over Suri's beautiful white and soft legs. Suri then felt Itachi's breath on her hot and wet opening, making her more sensitive. He again plunged the same finger in her, going deeper than before. His movements then began to go faster, making her squirm. He entered another finger and her muscles were tightening around them.

While he was stretching her, Itachi licked her clit with the tip of his tongue. She loudly gasped out,"Itachi...ah..." Her juices would leak every time Itachi pulled his fingers out. He then slipped a third finger. Suri thought she would break as Itachi's fingers played with her even more.

She dug her head in the mattress as white hot ecstasy washed over her. Her heart beat three times faster than usual and she couldn't breathe right. Itachi took his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue. It moved in, out, in and around and repeated the rhythm. Suri felt an orgasm coming.

"Itachi, I'm-" He quit just before the explosion could happen. He crawled back to his spot and leaned his back onto the head board, spreading his legs, inviting Suri to come. Suri crawled in between Itachi's legs and then kissed him, tasting him. She trailed her tongue down his body and stopped at waist band of his pants.

She slowly pulls one side down then the other. If I'm naked he should be too, she thought. Suri finally pulls the pants down and put them with his shirt. His erection was standing and she blushed. Never thought that he would want me so much.

She knelt between Itachi's muscled thighs and touched him with her fingertips. It jerked. She smirked and said,"This is my half of my birthday present." He smiled and said,"Yes," anticipating Suri's tongue on him. She went back to touching him and then licked the tip.

She licked under and around his shaft while massaging him. Her hand slid up and down him, her mouth following. She heard Itachi expel a breath. She went faster with her touches and licks. She kept the rhythm of her mouth in tune to her hands.

Itachi gasped as something hot went through his blood. His skin felt like it was on fire all the way from his fingers and to his toes. As he closed his eyes to soak in the pleasuring Suri was giving him, thoughts of Suri beneath him and him thrusting himself into her tight wet body. Each second he was now growing harder. Suri could feel him getting hard in her mouth.

She then took all of him that she could in her mouth and then bobbed her head up and down him, licking in the process. With her mouth busy with his erection, her hands explored his thighs, legs, and his torso. Her nails scraping against his skin turned him sensitive. Itachi felt his heart beat in his ears as he was on the brink for spending himself in her mouth. But he wanted to be spent in her.

Suri increased the movements and made Itachi buck his hips to plunge himself deeper in her mouth, saying her name. Impatient, are we, she then said in her mind. When she didn't get all of him Itachi grabbed her head to move her himself. Her silky hair between his fingers made him want to dive into it forever. Before he could come he stopped Suri from her attentions.

Itachi pulled her up to him and kissed her ferociously. They moaned into each others mouths and roamed their hands over their bodies. Itachi then lied Suri back down and got on top of her. He opened her legs, took his tip and wet it with her liquid. He began teasing her opening, going it about an inch then coming out again.

He done it so much that Suri almost cried out for him to enter her. It was torture. She could no longer stand it. "Itachi, please," she sobbed out. Itachi smirked at her plea and was slowly entering her, stretching her.

Suri moaned as Itachi began to thrust slow, feeling him scrap against her sensitive muscles. She continued groaning as ecstasy was riding her. Itachi could feel her grip him. She felt so good. He increased the tempo and Suri gasped every time he went in and out of her.

Her core was burning now. She wanted Itachi so deep in her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed his shoulders. His long hair touching her sensitive skin felt good. "Itachi," she sobbed out again.

He couldn't blame her. He wanted to slam hard into her too. He began to ram in her and she groaned out as pain began to hit her. Then it subsided to pleasure. They met each thrust and rocked their hips harder against another.

Her nails were digging into his shoulders as small orgasms came. Every little orgasm would clamp her muscles down on him, making him go faster. "Oh, Itachi..." Both felt a big orgasm coming and then held on. Itachi gave one last hard thrust and moaned as he let his cum spill free in her.

Suri whimpered and sobbed as she felt of Itachi's burning seed in her. Itachi collapsed on top of her and was breathing hard, as was Suri. Itachi was pulling himself out of her when Suri told him to stay. He did and wrapped her in his embrace. She lied her head on his chest hearing his heart.

She sighed as she relaxed against him. She felt so exhausted she wanted to sleep. The room was now dark. Her birthday was about over. "Itachi?"

Itachi looked down at her and waited for her question. "Why did you decide to give me this as my present?" Itachi didn't know exactly what to say but tried his best. "Because I love you. I have always loved you." Suri smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"I love you, too." She caressed his hot pink cheeks, moving stray hair away from his face. Itachi couldn't resist touching her face so he caressed her too. Suri feel asleep sometime, but not into a deep sleep before she heard Itachi whisper to her,"Happy Birthday, Suri," and kissed her forehead. He too feel asleep, holding his precious one.


End file.
